Mario Shorts: vol 1  Introduction
by MortalKombatent
Summary: introduction to the "mario shorts" series of short stories im working on, i will be working on new volumes soon so please favourite and review!


The Mushroom Kingdom, a place were you'd smile at the clouds and they'd smile back, a place were we can use stars to become indestructible and use feathers to fly, a place were anything is possible...No, this is not an acid trip this is were our story begins.

You'd think life as a plumber would be easy in the "Real world", but not here, here you'd have to face life threatening creatures and be in life or death situations just to get a kiss on the cheek or a slice of cake.

There was a crash as our red-wearing hero found himself hurled against a brick wall once again by the giant beast before him. Bowser, the king of the koopa's, let out a below of laughter "idiot! You don't stand a chance! Get up what is your name fool!" bellowed Bowser, our red-wearing hero struggled to pull himself up and managed to squeeze out just a thew simple words "my name...my name...is Mario"

Mario looked in deep thought at the mountains foreshadowing Princess Toadstools Castle, reminiscing about his first conflict with Bowser "Mariooo!" came a high pitched feminine voice from down the corridor the voice belonged to a young blonde woman named Peach who is in fact the princess of the mushroom kingdom, in all honesty she was a bit ditzy and yes she did get kidnapped by bowser over 15 times but she is still beautiful and intelligent nevertheless, "How come whenever your here you always wander off and i can never find you!" said peach rather annoyingly "well...its just that i like to reminisce " said mario "you know about old times and when i first met you...trapped in a lava filled castle!" peach giggled awkwardly "anyway... we better get back inside everyone's waiting!"

Peach's castle was a large, luxurious aboad with a private swimming pool, golf course, aquarium, and a lounge with an arcade, she also had the time to install a giant slide in her basement, but she likes to keep that a secret. Mario and peach went to the lounge were Daisy, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi were all laughing and joking around, Daisy is the princess of the nearby kingdom of sarassaland and best friend of peach, a funny, down to earth and free spirited girl of whom mario once rescued once from the clutches of tatatnga "Luigi! You really should get out more!" said daisy "its not right for a guy to be sitting round watching My Little Pony all day" " I DO NOT WATCH MY LITTLE PONY!" screamed Luigi " oh come on we all know your a Brony" teased daisy as everyone cracked up at her teasing ways, Luigi was Mario's younger brother but unlike Mario was very unconfident and would often break out in tears if asked to save a princess, but he does try to be like his older brother and be a hero...but often he is ignored for Mario's favour. "Toad do you think you could make break fast for me tomorrow morning THANKS!" Peach abruptly told toad "...fine..." mumbled toad, toad was peach's right hand servant whom peach trusts him with all her needs... like pancakes and cookies, Mario is good friends with toad, they met when he was tricked by Bowser into the wrong castle where he rescued toad who uttered the words "Sorry Mario but our princess is in another castle" which has since become his oh so famous quote. " ARGH! STOP EATING MY HAIR DAMMIT YOSHI!" screamed daisy to the green dinosaur sitting next to her, Yoshi had a habit of eating...anything as his species are known for there long tongues which would stick to anything allowing them to devour it, Yoshi comes from Dinosaur Land, where he helped Mario rescue Peach (again) from the clutches of Bowser during a Holiday to Dinosaur Land, Yoshi may seem dim-witted at first but he is actually as much as a hero as Mario and is a very popular celebrity in Yoshi's Island

"its getting late" Peach yawned "i better get to bed" said daisy "i wanna eat" grumbled yoshi, "me and luigi better be getting home too" said mario luigi jumped of his seat and headed out the door as everyone simultaneously screamed "BYYYYYYYE!"

"Mario...what should we do tomorrow?"


End file.
